


Здравствуйте, я ваша тетя!

by gerzigova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Multi, Original Character(s), She's annoying
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerzigova/pseuds/gerzigova
Summary: — Что ты предлагаешь? — сдалась Нарцисса.— Юфимия, — произнес Люциус непонятное, и Нарцисса тут же научила Драко парочке новых выражений.





	Здравствуйте, я ваша тетя!

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на фандомную битву 2017 для команды fandom Harry Potter

— Короче, — Люциус вздохнул, обвел гостиную почти обиженным взглядом. — Вот.

«Вот» выглядело удручающе. Мебель видавшая лучшие времена, обугленные занавески и полупрозрачные призраки, которые все как один несли бессмысленную чушь и моргали круглыми глазами. Драко даже не пытался узнать в них кого-нибудь знакомого — призраки и призраки. Наименьшая из проблем в мэноре.

Проблема куда более значительная находилась прямо напротив него и состояла из двух — когда-то неразделимых — частей.

Отца — бледного, самого какого-то полуразрушенного, и матери — настаивающей на разводе и девичей фамилии. Драко любил ее безумно, понимал и где-то даже соглашался, но отца было очень жаль.

— Твой дом меня больше не интересует, — холодно произнесла Нарцисса и Драко поежился. — Ты сказал, что дело неотложное и касается Драко! Опять лжешь, Малфой?

Люциус перестал грызть ноготь, перевел на нее раздраженный взгляд.

— Наследство Драко, между прочим, — зашипел он сквозь зубы. — Счета в Гринготтс заморожены, между прочим! Или ты хочешь оставить его с голым задом, Блэк? Его и его детей?

Нарцисса побледнела, и Драко вновь поразился умению отца хватать прямо за глотку.

Он хотел возразить, что сам вполне, и никаких детей, но побоялся попасть под перекрестный огонь.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — сдалась Нарцисса.

— Юфимия, — произнес Люциус непонятное, и Нарцисса тут же научила Драко парочке новых выражений.

 

Спустя несколько минут Драко нашел ее в розарии, она топталась по «Эден Роуз» над которыми колдовала столько лет в прямом и переносном смысле.

Он поймал ее за руку и отвел к небольшой удобной скамейке.

— Что такое Юфимия? — спросил насмешливо и поцеловал в ладонь.

— Кошмар, — буркнула Нарцисса.

Она нахмурилась, вокруг ее рта образовалась скорбная складка.

— Тетушка твоего папеньки, старшая сестра Абраксаса. Ужасная ба… женщина.

— Почему я никогда о ней не слышал?

— О, — усмехнулась Нарцисса, разглаживая складки на мантии. — Потому что в последний раз мы виделись на нашей свадьбе. Она обозвала твоего деда слабаком и придурком, наш брак — мезальянсом, а меня сумасшедшей девицей, и удалилась.

— Сука! — возмутился Драко.

— Сука, — согласилась Нарцисса и закусила губу. — Но… она действительно невероятно богата и, думаю…

Она задумчиво взглянула на Драко.

— Она сможет помочь. Ведь ты и тем более твои будущие дети ни в чем…

— Мам, — Драко поморщился. — Кстати, об этом…

— Вот вы где.

Люциус стоял у входа в розарий, опираясь на свою трость, и выглядел на редкость бодро. Кинув укоризненный взгляд в сторону «Эден Роуз», он хмыкнул.

— Блэк, ты ненормальная. Впрочем, это не новость.

 

После непродолжительного спора, они вновь оказались в гостиной.

— План таков…

Люциус затих, подошел к камину, стер рукой пыль с каминной полки.

— Домовики совсем от рук отбились, — пробормотал он еле слышно.

Нарцисса закатила глаза, но промолчала.

— Так вот — план, — Люциус обернулся к жене и сыну, которые, словно два порядочных ученика, сидели рядышком на софе. — Я пишу тетке Юфимии, она приезжает погостить и поистратиться. Для этого вы оба переезжаете обратно в мэнор…

— Малфой…

— Временно, Блэк! Драко покидает своих друзей, ты — любовников…

— Мама!

— Да что ты его слушаешь! — Нарцисса вскочила с софы. — Прекрати давить на жалость, Малфой! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я живу у Андромеды.

— Да-да, ты разрушила нашу семью и воссоединилась с блудной сестрицей, — Люциус пренебрежительно помахал рукой. — В будущем году я напишу об этом роман и издам его под псевдонимом «Плакучая Ива».

— Я разрушила?..

От возмущения у Нарциссы сел голос, а из софы стал подниматься дымок.

— Мам, успокойся, — Драко встал на ноги, обнял ее за плечи. — Отец, ближе к делу.

Люциус оглядел их хмурым взглядом и вздохнул — явно сдался.

— Мы приводим мэнор в порядок — насколько это возможно без финансов — и изображаем счастливое семейство. Милая хозяйка дома, благовоспитанный сын — то есть, вам придется очень постараться.

— Хорошо, — произнесла Нарцисса елейным голосом. — Тогда тебе лучше помалкивать — то есть, очень постараться сойти за умного.

— Смешно, Блэк.

— Грустно, Малфой.

— Мерлин нам в помощь, — пробормотал Драко, чувствуя начинающийся нервный зуд.

 

Мэнор трещал по швам. Домовики — обливаясь слезами радости от появления Нарциссы — пищали от усердия. Даже призраки присмирели и развеялись где-то на верхних этажах. Сами же хозяева выглядели хуже прислуги, и под вечер Драко стал задумываться о носке.

Письмо тетушке Юфимии сочиняли все вместе. Точнее, Драко лишь присутствовал, не способный на связную речь и мысль. В одной руке он держал бокал с коньяком, во второй — огромную кружку с пряным горячим супом и, почти засыпая, слушал, как переругиваются родители.

«Малфой», «Блэк», «Блэк», «Малфой»…

— Поттер, Малфой, — хмыкнул он еле слышно. — Малфой, Поттер… идиотизм.

Ответ пришел наутро. Ликующий Люциус ворвался в спальню Драко, потрясая пергаментом: тетушка Юфимия прибудет в Англию через несколько часов.

 

Когда-то, еще на третьем курсе, профессор Люпин превратил боггарта придурка Лонгботтома в старомодного трансвестита. Смеялись все, кроме слизеринцев. Кому-то наверняка было обидно за честь факультета, другие побоялись гнева Драко. Тот, в свою очередь, сумел отомстить — наколдовал Поттеру мини-юбку прямо посреди коридора и вдоволь налюбовался на голые геройские коленки. На вопрос Блейза — почему Поттеру, а не тому же Лонгботтому, — Драко скупо ответил: раздражает.

Теперь же Драко и сам не смог сдержать нервный смешок — тетушка Юфимия выглядела как Люциус в платье. Так, как если бы отец был на пятьдесят лет старше, на пятьдесят килограммов тяжелее, с огромной грудью и не менее огромной бородавкой на кончике носа.

— Дайте мне взглянуть на мальчика, — произнесла тетушка грудным басом и стала рассматривать Драко через отживший свое лорнет, беззвучно причмокивая губами.

— Ой! — пискнул тот, когда тетушкина бородавка коснулась его щеки. — Щекотно…

Люциус вымучено улыбнулся, Нарцисса гулко сглотнула — явно отгоняя тошноту — и героически заслонила Драко собой.

— Вы, наверное, устали с дороги! Может, чаю? Да, чаю! Трикси! — звонко произнесла она и хлопнула в ладоши.

— Не мельтеши, — поморщилась Юфимия. — Чай пусть подадут в мои покои. И не эти ваши ужасные домовики, а мальчик. Который, кстати говоря, слишком красив для мужчины и больше походит на девочку. Это неприлично, Нарцисса!

— Я сейчас же принесу вам чай! — воскликнул Драко нарочито громко, и отец наградил его благодарным взглядом. Драко мотнул головой и аккуратно задвинул Нарциссу себе за спину, пока та не пообещала Юфимии родить его снова, теперь в обратном направлении.

С нее станется.

 

Мальчик — ранее известный как Драко — совершенно не чувствовал ног. Грузная тетушка, не зная ни сна, ни покоя, таскалась с ним по всему мэнору и его окрестностям. Предатели родители последовали примеру призраков и развеялись без следа. Драко мстительно надеялся, что они закидали друг друга тухлыми помидорами и такими же тухлыми оскорблениями. Ха! Да что они вообще в оскорблениях понимают!

— Галерея, — промямлил Драко машинально и ступил в тускло освещенный длиннющий коридор.

— Знаю, — кивнула тетушка, крепче сдавливая плечо Драко.

Предки на портретах — сволочи — спокойно спали в своих креслах, стульях с высокими спинками, а одна древняя дамочка и вовсе устроилась на перине. Драко подумал, что если убьется сейчас, его можно будет пририсовать к этой милой леди — места на перине вполне хватит.

Когда — слава всем богам — показался свет в конце туннеля, он облегченно вздохнул и разлепил пересохшие губы.

— А тут у нас…

Дедушка Абраксас никогда не разговаривал с ним после смерти. Он беседовал с Нарциссой, переругивался с Люциусом, а Драко только чинно кивал, хмурил кустистые брови и хмыкал в усы. Он никогда не делал резких движений, вроде даже со стула не вставал, и теперь Драко с изумлением наблюдал, как, опрокинув всю имеющуюся на картине мебель, дед приподнял мантию и позорно бежал, мелькая голыми ногами.

Стараясь не думать о том, почему у Абраксаса выбриты икры, Драко накрыл ладонью табличку под портретом.

— Полотно… — кисло закончил он. — Абстракционизм…

— И отсутствие геометрической формы, — фыркнула Юфимия. — Зови своих ужасных родителей, мальчик, будем ужинать.

Драко чуть не расцеловал ее — помешала врожденная брезгливость.

 

Люциус и Нарцисса, конечно же, разом нашлись. Первый с подозрительным следом от пятерни на щеке, вторая баюкала собственную руку.

Ужинали долго, молча и угрюмо, пока, наконец, Юфимия не промокнула губы льняной салфеткой и не уставилась на отца.

— Знаю я, чего ты желаешь, Люциус, — пробасила она и неприятно — так, как только Малфои умеют — усмехнулась. — Денег. Денег, ты — истинное дитя своего отца.

Она замолчала, обвела всех присутствующих торжествующим взглядом.

Драко очень захотелось почесаться, и он сжал руки в кулаки под столом. Не стоит раздражать этот средства раздающий денежный мешок.

Он ведь тоже… истинный сын своего отца.

— Я согласна, но при одном условии. — Юфимия выдержала паузу. — Мальчик поедет со мной. Я приведу его в порядок, а потом найду ему невесту из достойного рода. Хоть кого-то из Малфоев спасу.

Драко был против спасения.

— Но, тетушка…

— Еще чего! Мой сын никуда не поедет!

— Он вообще-то в порядке…

— Он не жеребец!

Драко переводил взгляд с потерянного отца, на сердитую маму, думал совсем о другом и внезапно ляпнул:

— Я не могу! Я… у меня уже есть невеста!

Все разом заткнулись, уставились на него в откровенном шоке. Драко сглотнул и оттянул воротник.

— Да, невеста, — повторил он и почувствовал, как краснеет. — Панси. Панси Паркинсон.

Он улыбнулся родителям.

— Сюрприз.

 

Панси прибыла ровно через час. С горем пополам Драко пояснил ей суть дела в записке и теперь нервно вышагивал вдоль камина, рассчитывая перехватить, инструктировать и переодеть.

В последнее время Панси ударилась в странную маггловскую моду, она называла это «панк роком», носила коротенькие юбчонки и кожаные куртки, чем жутко бесила свою мать. Сабина Паркинсон до сих пор не простила ей брошенного у алтаря кузена Альберта — правильного и очень состоятельного, — а тут еще и юбки.

Панси не стала просвещать мать об истинном положении дел. Кузен Альберт очень неплохо провел время с Блейзом и потом еще долго писал ему слезные письма, умоляя о встрече.

— Панс!

— Привет, дорогой, — Панси ненадолго повисла у Драко на шее, чмокнула в щеку и отошла на два шага назад.

— Ну как?

— Охренеть!

На ней была аккуратная скромная мантия серого цвета, ленточка в волосах и ни грамма косметики.

— С Сабиной чуть инфаркт не произошел, — хохотнула Панси. — Она, бедняжка, не знала, что делать — сунуть меня в Мунго или расцеловать.

Она огляделась.

— Ну, и где наш золотой телец?

— Да тише ты! — зашипел Драко. — Послушай, я сказал, что ты моя невеста… прекрати ржать, так надо!

— Прости, я…

Панси не успела договорить — в комнату вплыла Юфимия.

— Это и есть твоя невеста? — в ее руке снова оказался лорнет.

— Тетушка, — Панси потупила взгляд и присела в глубоком реверансе. — Я так рада…

У Драко упала челюсть, а Юфимия расплылась в довольной улыбке.

— О, но какая же прелесть! А то ведь знаешь, — она обернулась к Драко. — У меня уже разные странные мысли полезли в голову. Подозрения.

Панси фыркнула и тут же замаскировалась кашлем.

 

— Она очаровательна! — Было сказано пятнадцать раз.

— Она восхитительна! — Восемнадцать.

— Она прекрасна! — Двадцать пять.

Через какое-то время Драко отключился от происходящего, просто улыбался и кивал, надеясь, что делает это в правильных местах.

— … ждать. Мы сегодня же проведем брачный обряд, — произнесла тетушка, строго поглядывая на Драко. — Нам срочно нужен ритуальный маг. Ты меня слушаешь, мальчик?

— Да-да, ритуальный маг… ч-что?..

— Ритуальный маг, — почти по слогам повторила Панси.

Она смотрела на Драко не моргая и на мгновение напомнила ему запрещенную в сорока восьми странах гипножабу.

— Что?.. — переспросил он тупо.

— Ритуальный маг! — вскричали родители, и Драко, наконец, очнулся.

Лицо Нарциссы окрасилось в неблагородные гриффиндорские тона, Люциус… Люциус стал походить на жертву гипножабы.

— Ты оглох? — Юфимия раздраженно дернула головой, бородавка почему-то качнулась в противоположную сторону.

— Ритуальный маг… у меня есть маг. Очень ритуальный.

И Панси — храни ее Мерлин — сразу все поняла.

— Потомственный, — подхватила она. — Проводит брачные обряды, изгоняет бесов половым путем.

— В смысле?.. — побледнел Люциус.

— В смысле, на полу! — рявкнул Драко. — Пойду, пошлю ему филина.

— Сегодня, кажется, он в «Похотливой ведьмочке»! — невозмутимо сообщила Панси. — Очень много бесов, не протолкнуться.

Драко не стал дожидаться развязки и сбежал.

Он все-таки очень походил на деда, даже икрами.

 

— Хо-хо-хо! — воскликнул ритуальный маг, шагнув из камина, и сразу же нахмурился. — Нет, что-то не то.

— Это что такое? — нахмурилась и тетушка и некультурно ткнула в него пальцем.

Облаченный в широкую яркую мантию, с огромной серьгой в ухе Блейз действительно напоминал потомственного шамана. А еще своего нового отчима — министра Шеклболта.

Блейз утверждал, что его матушка влюбилась как девчонка. Драко был преданным другом и предпочитал верить сыну профессиональной вдовы.

— Ритуальный маг к вашим услугам, мадам, — Блейз легко перехватил широкое запястье Юфимии, ненадолго прижимаясь губами к тыльной стороне ладони.

— Вы из Зимбабве? — поинтересовалась та, демонстративно вытирая руку платком.

— Я из дома, — холодно ответил Блейз, и тут же широко улыбнулся. — Где брачующиеся? О, вижу-вижу! Жених почти в обмороке, невеста почти девственница — прекрасная пара!

— Вы действительно ритуальный маг? — с сомнением процедила Юфимия. — Вы похожи на этих… вуду. Люциус, неужели не нашлось никого более… традиционного?

— Ну… — пожал тот плечами.

— Последний писк моды, тетушка, — заверила Нарцисса, сверкнув глазами. — К тому же, остальных подкосила пожирательская эпидемия. Малфой, ты же в курсе?

Драко с Панси переглянулся.

— Мам…

— Не в курсе, Блэк.

— Конечно, ты же совсем не при чем!

— Прекрати попрекать меня моим прошлым! Я сто раз…

— А я тебе не верю!

— Думаю… нет, погоди — уверен, я переживу!

— Полагаю, надо бы уже начать, — пробормотала Панси. — Время — деньги. Ритуальный вуду, приступим.

— Сначала отчистим помещение от отрицательной энергии. — Блейз выудил из кармана небольшой душистый веничек. — Кыш, — махнул им в сторону Юфимии, — Шучу, золотая моя, шучу!

Он подскочил к Люциусу и Нарциссе.

— Очень все запущено. Злость, обида, недоверие, но если глубже покопаться…

— Не надо копаться, — поморщился Люциус.

— Вам просто стоит признать, что, покинув этот дом, она забрала с собой свет и радость, оставив…

— Кучу долгов! Достаточно, мистер За… вуду.

Блейз кивнул и повернулся к Драко с Панси.

— Начнем?

Они встали друг напротив друга, держась за руки, как много лет назад, когда играли во взрослую жизнь.

— Пошалим, дорогой? — спросила Панси с улыбкой.

— Как скажешь, дорогая, — ответил Драко и крепче сжал ее ладонь.

— Прежде чем начнем, — откашлялся Блейз. — Я обязан задать один вопрос: никто из присутствующих не против этого брака? Или…

Он посмотрел на Драко выразительным взглядом.

— В вашей семье никто не будет против? Совсем никто? Покайся, дитя мое, пока не поздно.

— Заткнись, Блейз!..

Тот поднял руки, будто сдался.

— Псалмы читать будем? Нет? Ну, ладно… Драко Малфой, согласен ли ты…

— Что здесь происходит?

Драко резко обернулся. Из камина — словно бог ярости — вышел Поттер.

В своей аврорской мантии с длинными разрезами, палочкой, прикрепленной к бедру, и мрачным взглядом он выглядел весьма внушающе. И возбуждающе тоже.

— Я спрашиваю — что здесь происходит, вашу мать? На несколько дней отлучиться нельзя!

— О, меня сейчас придушат! — весело пропела Панси.

— Чему обязаны, мистер Поттер? — недовольно спросил Люциус, тяжело опираясь на трость. — И у нас вообще-то камины заблокированы от непрошенных гостей.

— Пфф, — отмахнулся от него Поттер. — Не смешите меня, мистер Малфой, и сейчас же верните мне моего супруга.

— Какого супруга? — явно удивился Люциус, его глаза тут же сузились. — Вы что, намекаете, что мы держим кого-то в заложниках? Вы в своем уме?

Драко стал пятиться назад, глядя, как давятся от смеха Блейз и Панси, как взгляд Нарциссы из изумленного превращается в весьма понимающий. Качая головой, она смотрела на Драко.

Поттер закатил глаза.

— Надеюсь, вы не станете держать в заложниках собственного сына — а я именно о нем.

— Какого… — Люциус мгновенно осекся и побагровел. — Драко Люциус Малфой!

— Поттер, — поправил Поттер и довольно улыбнулся.

— Сюрприз, — проблеял Драко.

 

Вселенский скандал прервал хриплый каркающий хохот. Юфимия смеялась как девчонка — заливисто и звонко, — и если бы не бородавка, на нее было бы даже приятно посмотреть.

А потом она открыла рот.

— Я так и знала, — сипло произнесла Юфимия. — Я так и знала, что он из этих. Вы просто посмотрите на него! Но чего еще можно ожидать с такими родителями. Люциус, ты рохля! И вот что я тебе скажу: пока не выгонишь сынка-педика и свою ненормальную жену, я…

— Тетушка Юфимия! — рявкнул вдруг Люциус, и все подпрыгнули, включая бородавку. — Не смейте так о моей семье! Они… они лучшее, что есть у меня, и я люблю их всем сердцем.

Он медленно обернулся к Нарциссе, взял ее за руку.

— Люблю свою прелестную жену и сына-гея и его… — Люциус поморщился. — Нет, его мужа я не люблю. Терпеть не могу, по правде говоря.

— Взаимно! — оскалился в улыбке Поттер.

— И не нужны нам ваши галлеоны, — тихо произнес Люциус, все еще глядя на улыбающуюся Нарциссу. — Сами справимся…

— Люциус, — прошипела Юфимия. — Позорище!

— Убирайтесь из моего дома, — протянул тот скучным голосом. — Вы и ваша бородавка, пока нас всех не стошнило.

 

— Эпический провал, — подытожил Люциус, когда они остались вчетвером.

— Ничего, — улыбнулась Нарцисса.

— Но дом действительно в ужасном состоянии… и ячейки заморожены…

Драко горестно вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в плечо Гарри.

— Разморозим, — серьезно пообещал тот после небольшой паузы и обнял Драко.

Люциус окинул его скептическим взглядом.

— Ну ладно, может, «терпеть не могу» слишком резко сказано.

— Я тоже очень люблю вашего сына, мистер Малфой.

Взгляд Люциуса потеплел.

— Что ж, — он прочистил горло. — Тогда добро пожаловать в нашу семью, дорогой зять. Мы упрямые, вредные, честолюбивые сволочи — тебе понравится!


End file.
